


Dine n' Dash

by yokainomiko



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/"><b>badbadbathhouse</b></a>. <a href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=9552759#t9552759">Souji</a> pisses Yosuke off, so he has to eat everything in the Dojima fridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dine n' Dash

Title: Dine n' Dash  
Series: Persona 4  
Pairing/Characters(s): Souji, Yosuke, Souji/Yosuke  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1021 

\-------------------------------------  


“I can’t believe you!” Yosuke yelled. “I told you to delete that stupid picture!”

“C’mon Yosuke. It’s not like I made it the wallpaper on my phone,” Souji protested.

“You might as well have with the way you were always looking at it and practically drooling! It’s no wonder Rise went snooping.” It was hard to tell if Yosuke was red from embarrassment or anger.

Souji wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you.” He kissed Yosuke on the top of his head. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Oh~ no!” He pulled himself away. “I know how you want to ‘make it up to me’ and I’m not letting you off the hook that easily!”

“Not even if I let you top?”

“R-really?” Yosuke paused. “No! You need to be punished! Something like cleaning a bathroom or watching kids!”

“I already do that stuff and you know it. What do you want me to do? Teach the girls how to cook?”

“No, that’s a bit much. I _do_ want to eventually go on another date with you.”

“I could bake them a cake?”

“Nice try, but that’s too easy.”

Souji leered at Yosuke, “I could teach you how to bake a cake.”

“That’s not a punishment! I know what that look means!” He turned to his side, looked down, and mumbled, “Maybe later…”

“Fine,” he stood up. He leaned over and whispered into his partner’s ear, “I’m going to hold you to that you know.” Yosuke shivered as Souji straightened his posture. “I’m going to get something to drink. You want anything from the kitchen?”

“Naw, I’m good… Wait! That’s it!” Yosuke’s face lit up. “What’s that thing you do when you’re really bored?”

“Watch Nanako beat me at quiz shows?”

“No, the other thing with the fridge! Clean it?”

“You mean when I eat random things?”

“Yeah! Do that! Except… Eat everything in the fridge!!”

Souji sweatdroppped. “Uh, okay. Let’s do it then.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want you to forgive me already and it shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“Uh, okay. Let’s go empty the fridge then.”

It started off easily enough. Souji finished off the milk and orange juice, following it up with leftovers from the last week. This all took about half an hour.

“Whoa Partner! Slow down! I don’t want you to explode,” Yosuke teased.

Souji smirked. “It is worth it to please my love.”

“Shut it!” said love yelled while blushing.

“Well, beer’s really filling so I’m going to have that at the end. I think I’ll drink all the miso soup and dashi and then eat the natto and tofu.”

“Ugh, that combination sounds disgusting. I can’t believe that you and Nanako even eat natto. Doujima-san’s all hard core or whatever so I can see him eating it but…”

“Actually, Doujima is the only one who won’t eat it. Just, don’t look when I’m eating this part and heat up the leftover rice.”

“Sure, whatever. I can’t believe you even have leftover rice. What kind of a Japanese family are you?”

“The kind with an uncle that doesn’t always say when he’s coming home for dinner.”

“Oh yeah.” Yosuke paused. “I shoved my foot in my mouth there…”

“It’s okay. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t say stupid things. Now let me eat my tofu.” Souji smiled softly at his boyfriend’s obvious embarrassment.

After drinking his soup and eating his soy bean derivatives Yosuke handed him a large bowl of rice topped with a raw egg and soy sauce mix. As Souji started on his rice, Yosuke looked through the fridge. “Man, this fridge is bare! No fresh vegetables or even pickles.”

“What else is there? I know that’s not everything.”

“Well, there’s a pudding with Nanako-chan’s name on it and I’ll have to take out the beers to see if there’s anything other than condiments.”

“Oh yeah, the peanut butter, mayonnaise, and jam. Hand them over. There’s some rice left.”

“Dude, there is no way that tastes good.”

Souji shrugged. “I guess I’ll find out.” He mixed them together into some thick paste and ate it with a spoon. After the first bite, he shoved the rest of it into his mouth.

“Whoa, slow down there Partner! Even if it’s good I don’t want you to choke.”

Souji finished the bowl. “Oh God it’s terrible! Gimme a kiss to wash out the taste.”

“I’m not kissing you! I don’t want to taste more Mystery Food X. Eat ice cream or something! Look! Here’s a pudding! It has your name on it!”

Yosuke tossed the pudding at Souji and he gulped it down in a few bites. “Oh, that’s better.” He started rummaging through the freezer as Yosuke grabbed the pudding and read it. “Shit! That’s Nanako-chan’s….”

“Oh well, I’m supposed to eat everything anyway. Is konbu supposed to be fuzzy?”

“Uh, no. Do you even know what konbu is?” He turned to his boyfriend. “What the hell Souji? Why’re you eating it?!”

“I told you I’d eat everything in the fridge…”

“Wha— What?! Dude, do you _want_ food poisoning? I thought this was something you did on a regular basis?”

Souji chomped on some ice from the freezer. “It is. Why do you think I don’t worry about fighting in the TV? I have a stomach of STEEL.”

“Wait is that why you always sw— Eww! I’m not completing that thought. Stop eating right now!”

“But you won’t forgive me if I don’t…”

“I don’t give a fuck about that picture! I’m more worried about you! If you ever eat something fuzzy again I am never kissing you ever!”

“But I love peaches…” Souji started just to poke fun.

“No, no peaches. You are now a nectarine only kind of guy.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yeah, yeah. All forgotten.”

“Can I get a kiss?”

“Yeah su— No! Nononononononono. I am not kissing you until you’ve brushed your teeth with a tube of toothpaste and drink a bottle of mouthwash.”

“Aw, you know you love me…”

“Bathroom! Now!”

“Oooh kinky!”

“Not for that kind of thing!”


End file.
